


Shoyo Hinata Shorts || SH x Reader

by hinaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romance, Shorts, Shoyo Hinata x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinaby/pseuds/hinaby
Summary: Basically, this is a scenario thing. It's like Shoyo Hinata dating headcanons made into cute little short stories.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Going to Hinata's House For the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking out my writing! Again this is basically a scenario thing so I'm going to list the scenario (the chapter title is the scenario) and then what happens afterwards. I hope you enjoy the story!

It was now around two months since your first day of Karasuno. You made a whole bunch of new friends and even got a boyfriend. It’s been a couple weeks since you and Shoyo Hinata were officially dating. He made you feel so happy. Today though, was the first time you were going to go to Hinata’s house, and you were worried. He had a Mom and a little sister that you wanted to impress so badly.

You decided that you shouldn’t try to be someone you’re not because that would make it harder for you. Also Hinata would never let it go if you acted differently around his family. You put on your favorite outfit, fixed up your hair, and made sure you smelled okay. Hinata was supposed to be here to pick you up in 2 minutes and you were pretty anxious. You kept telling yourself you would be fine. First impressions aren’t everything right?

“(F/N)!” Your Mom yelled from downstairs, “Someone’s knocking on the door, is it your boyfriend?”

You grab your things and rush downstairs, “Yeah! Thanks, bye!” You wave and walk out the front door. Hinata is waiting there and holding your favorite candy.

“This is for you!” He smiles.

You ruffle his hair a bit and smile back as you take the candy from him, “Thanks Shoyo.” Hinata intertwines his hands with yours and you walk towards his house. “I’m a bit nervous.”

“Don’t be! Mom and Natsu are super sweet!” Hinata slightly tightens his grip on your hand to show you that there’s nothing to be scared about.

“Yeah, yeah, they’re probably similar to you. Doesn’t mean they won’t like me, though.” You respond.

“Pretty much everyone likes you (F/N). Sometimes you just can’t tell because you’re always thinking so negatively. Just trust me on this. Anyways, after you meet them you can come to my house everyday!” Hinata’s eyes twinkled.

You got butterflies in your stomach, “That does sound like a lot of fun.”

“Mhm, mhm!” He nodded. “And when we’re in my room we can kiss a whole bunch!”  
Your heart couldn’t take much more of Hinata’s cuteness. “You’re adorable, Sho. Come here.” You pull Hinata towards you and press your lips against his hungrily.

“(F-F/N!)!” Hinata gasps after you take your mouth off his.

“Sorry, did you not want to kiss? I should have asked first.” You felt bad about letting your urges take over. “I’ll try to cook you some tamago kake gohan(eggs on rice) one day to make up for this.”

Hinata looked flustered. “N-No, that’s not it. It’s just that w-we’re at my house.”

You looked at his front door and saw Hinata’s Mom and little sister standing there, looking surprised. “Shit.” You whisper.

Hinata was still holding your hand as you both walked up to the front door. When you got there Natsu looked at you curiously and asked, “Why were you sucking Shoyo-chan’s face? Is that what people who are dating do?”

You covered your face with your hands and shook your head, “N-No we were just.. I-I ..Um, sorry.”

“Natsu, that's called kissing, it’s something that you do when you’re older.” Hinata’s Mom answered for you. “It’s nice to meet you, (F/N).”

You take your hands off your face and force a smile, “You too Mrs. Hinata… I’m sorry about doing that.”

“Kissing is completely natural (F/N)! I’ve never seen Shoyo kiss anyone before, sorry if I seemed shocked. Let me tell you, me and my high school boyfriend would make out all the time, once it even escalated to-”

“MOM! Don’t tell (F/N) that stuff!” Hinata interrupted.

Hinata’s Mom rolled her eyes and motioned for you two to come inside. “I made dinner! It’s mainly rice balls, though. I was trying to create a new recipe for making meat and it didn’t work well. That’s why the house smells kind of burnt, if that’s what you were going to ask. Anyways, at least the rice balls taste good!”

You smiled, even Hinata’s Mom made you feel at home. She talked a lot too, so there weren’t many awkward silences. As you four ate at their table, she told you all about her first boyfriend. Including things Hinata kept objecting to her saying. It was lots of fun.

After dinner Hinata’s Mom said that you and Hinata could go up to his room if you wanted. Hinata quickly grabbed your hand without asking, and pulled you upstairs. "Hinata, try that again and I’ll kill you.” You glare.

“Sorry, I didn’t know my Mom was gonna get so comfortable with you that fast! Hinata apologizes.

You look around Hinata’s room. There wasn’t much mess, you thought Hinata’s room would be chaotic. “Wow, you like having a clean room?”

“U-Um, well… my Mom usually cleans it.”

“Woooow Shoyo,” you chuckle.

Hinata is quiet for a couple of seconds, then shyly asks, “(F-F/N), can I kiss you?”

“Nope,” You say as you drive Hinata’s back to the wall and tilt Hinata’s chin up. “Do you want me to kiss you instead?”

“O-Okay!” He answers. You begin slowly trailing kisses along his jawline. Once you finally reach his mouth his tongue slides along your lip. You had realized this was Hinata’s way of asking you to open your mouth.

You grin and whisper, “Not yet Hinata-chan~” Then you move to your mouth to the side of his neck and he makes a little whimper which makes you giggle. You slowly bring your lips down his neck and move his shirt to the side so your mouth can run along his collarbone.

“(F/N) s-stop teasing me…” Hinata quietly said and moved his hands to your cheeks. Your face felt tingly where Hinata’s hands were.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” you move your hands so they’re under Hinata’s shirt. Your hands were on Hinata’s bare back now. You touch your forehead to Hinata and ask, “Does that feel good?” He didn’t look at you, but you could tell he felt something from your hands because he was squirming around. Hinata was really ticklish. You snickered and said, “Shoyo, look at me if you want me to stop.”

“N-No! That’s like giving up!” Hinata answered confidently.

“Okay Shoyo,” you moved your hands up and down in circular motions on his bare back.

“Ah.. (F/N)!” Hinata squealed.

“Are you giving up?” You teased.

“Never!” Hinata tried to stop moving.

“You’re so stubborn,” you finally kissed him passionately on the lips. As you melted into each other, your legs gave out and you both fell to the floor.

“Again?” You and Hinata laughed.

(A/N: The ‘Again?’ is a reference to the full Shoyo Hinata x Reader fanfic I wrote. You don’t have to read it to read these shorts, though!)

Afterwards you played board games with Natsu and Hinata. It was a lot of fun, and when you had to go home Natsu got really sad. “I like (F/N)-chan, Hinata. I want her to stay!”

“I like (F/N) too, Natsu!” Hinata chuckled, “But she has to go home and get some sleep. Don’t be selfish.”

Natsu stuck her tongue out, ran over to you and gave you a hug. “You gotta come back again (F/N)! Even if you and Hinata break up, okay?”

“Yeah,” you laugh and pat her head. “I’ll be back.”

Hinata walked you to your house and once you got there he said, “I think that was one of the best days I’ve ever had (F/N).”

“Me too,” you smiled.

“I want to have fun with you as much as we can. For as long as we can.” Hinata says.

“We’ll have a bunch more of these, Sho. We can even do an anime marathon this weekend too, ‘cause I know how much you love it.” You suggest.

“YEAH! AND YOU CAN SLEEPOVER TOO!” Hinata yells excitedly.

You cover his mouth with your hand, “Shut up! In case you didn’t notice, it’s night-time.”

“Dis ish turnijng mejh on (This is turning me on),” Hinata mumbles into your hand.

“Ew,” you take your hand away from his mouth.

“Hehe,” Hinata giggled. “Bye (F/N)!”

“Bye Hinata-chan.”


	2. Watching Anime With Hinata

It was the weekend, and you and Hinata had made plans to have an anime marathon tonight. He invited you over to his house again, this time for a sleepover. You had to lie to your parents and say you were staying at Yachi’s house, because they would never let you stay overnight at the house of someone you were dating. You walked over to Hinata’s house a couple hours after school and as you approached the door you heard Natsu yell, “(F/N)-chan!” 

“Natsu-chan!” You walk over to her and give her a hug. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too! Are we gonna play boardgames today (F/N)-chan?” She asks excitedly.

You shook your head, “Today me and Hinata are going to watch anime.”

“After you guys finish?”

“It’ll be a really long time, so you probably won’t be awake.”

She pouted and ran back to her room. “We can play another time Natsu-chan!” You said as Hinata walked out in shorts and an oversized T-shirt and said, “Sorry about her, (F/N). Let’s go to my room.”

Once you got into Hinata’s room he gave you a long hug, “Shoyo?” You ask.

“I missed you.” He quietly says.

“Me too,” You smile softly. “What anime are we watching?”

“I haven’t decided yet. We can choose now. I was thinking we could watch an action or horror one.”

“There are a couple of those on my watch list. Have you seen Mob Psycho 100?” You ask Hinata.

“That’s on my watch list too. I heard it was really good, let’s watch it.”

“Okay,” you type Mob Psycho 100 on Funimation’s search engine on his computer and turn the screen towards you two so you can see it from far away. Hinata pulls you down to his bed. “I told you not to do that.”

“I forgot, sorry. I won’t do it anymore. But, um, could you come closer?” You scoot towards Hinata and put your arms around him. He giggles and cuddles up to you while you watch.

You both really liked the show, and thought it was funny as well. You decided you were gonna binge the entire thing together. Around episode 7 you were getting really drowsy and Hinata had to keep checking if you were asleep or not, “(F/N)? Are you up?”

“Uh-huh,” You opened your eyes as wide as you could.

“Don’t force yourself to stay awake,” Hinata whispered. “There’s so much more time we can spend together.”

You put your hand on Hinata’s head and played with his hair, “Goodnight, my little tangerine.”

Hinata’s cheeks turned beet red after you said that. You fell asleep quickly afterwards.

Every day you were with Hinata you learned something new about him.


	3. Eating Lunch With the Volleyball Team

Since it was the Friday before a big match, the entire volleyball club decided to sit together at lunch. You and Hinata usually ate together outside, so this was something new for the both of you.

Sadly, your teacher made you stay in class overtime to finish a test and when you got to the tables all the seats were taken. “You didn’t save me a seat, Shoyo?”

Hinata looked sad, “I was trying to but Suga told me something like ‘early bird gets the worm’ and took the seat I was saving for you.”

Sugawara held up a peace sign, “Sorry ‘bout that (L/N)!”

You rolled your eyes, “Whatever, it’s cool. I’ll go. Bye Sho.”

Tanaka stopped you from leaving, “THERE IS ANOTHER OPTION!”

Nishinoya ran up beside him as backup, “IT’D BE A GOOD SITUATION FOR YOU BOTH!”

That’s how you ended up sitting on Hinata’s lap during lunch. Hinata was covering his face with his hands. You shift around almost every five seconds because Hinata’s legs were really muscly (from him running or practicing jumps for volleyball). “This is uncomfortable.” You groan.

“I’m sure Hinata’s having a great time,” Noya says as Tanaka gives him a high five.

“If a teacher comes I’m putting all of the blame on you, Mr. Upperclassmen.”

“Nothing can be insulting or bad if you put Mr. Upperclassmen after it.” Tanaka grinned.

“Let’s see how you feel after you get suspended.” You retort.

Noya shoots you a thumbs up, “Only downside to being suspended is that we can’t play in any of the volleyball games. We’re risking it all for you two.”

“Is t-there anything I can do so you can be more cozy (F/N)?” Hinata finally says something.

“Hmm…” You think. “Okay, open your legs.” You get up.

“W-What?” He asks.

“So I can sit between them, dumbass.” 

“Oh, o-okay.” He opens his legs and you sit down in between them. “Ah.” Hinata makes a strange sound.

“You good?” You ask.

“M-mhm.” He answers as Noya, Tanaka, and Suga begin laughing.

“You can put your arms around me if you want,” you say. “It’d be more comfortable, I think.”

He wraps his arms around your waist and leans into you so his head is resting on your back. You begin to relax and start eating your food while talking to Yamaguchi about the test you took. Hinata was pretty quiet during lunch and only talked when someone asked him a question. His arms were around you the entire time.  
You loved it. You love him.


	4. Caught in the Rain

After volleyball practice the next Monday, you and Hinata were sitting on your usual bench beside the convenience store talking about anime. You felt a couple raindrops and said, “It’s about to rain, we have to go inside the store or else we’ll get wet.”

“Okay!” Hinata jumped up and skipped towards the convenience store. You followed behind him. When he got to the door he said, “Oh…”

“What is it?”

“They closed early today,” he answered.

“Damn it,” you sighed, “There isn’t anywhere else near here we can go. We’re gonna get drenched.”

“But your shoes…You wear those all the time, and they might get ruined!” The shoes you were wearing were your favorite, and you were sad that they’d get ruined but it was too late to do anything about it. You were touched that Hinata was concerned about you.

You patted his head, “It’ll be fine, Sho.”

He didn’t believe you, “I know you’ll be mad at yourself for not realizing it would rain and messing them up.”

“There’s nothing I can do about it,” you say.

Hinata frowns, “Stop being so negative (F/N).”

You roll your eyes, “Anyways-”

“I have a solution!”

“Don’t interrupt me while I’m talking,” you glare.

“My bad,” Hinata giggles, “Here’s the plan: You take your shoes and socks off and put them under the bench over there! Then, I’m sure they won’t get as dirty as they would if we walked home in the rain.”

You think about it, “If we do that we’ll be forced to stay in the rain for a long time. We’d catch a cold.”

“You can wear my sweater if you want (F/N), I don’t mind being cold.”

You immediately decline, “You’re gonna be cold and wet. You’d get so sick. Let’s just try to get home as fast as we can. My shoes don’t matter.” You try to pull Hinata towards the road but he doesn’t move.

“No,” Hinata frowns. “I’m not gonna let your favorite shoes get dirty!”

“Can you stop being so stubborn?!” You groan.

“Please (F/N).”

“They’re my shoes, I get to choose. Let’s go home.”

“I’m not leaving.” Hinata crosses his arms.

“You’re so annoying.” You and Hinata stand there glaring at each other for almost a minute, but it starts to rain a bit harder. “Here, I have a better solution. Turn around.”

“Wh- what?!” Hinata flushes.

“Get your mind out of the gutter. Aren’t you a fast runner?”

“I-I think so,” Hinata nods.

“Alright so I’ll get on your back and you can run home. If I’m on your back I don’t think you’ll get too much rain on you, and my shoes will be okay too. Two birds one stone.”

“That’s a good idea (F/N)! Here, wear my sweatshirt.” He starts to take it off, but you stop him.

“No, you have to keep it on so you don’t get sick.” He tries to say something but you keep talking, “If you get sick then we won’t be able to see each other.”

“But you might get sick!”

“I have a strong immune system, I think we’ll be fine.”

Hinata looks confused, “Immune system?”

“It’s like… I don’t get sick easily. You should pay attention in class. Anyways, turn around, idiot.”

Hinata turns around and you get on his back. Even though you were around the same weight as him, he carried you as if it was nothing. You had your hands draped over his shoulders and leaned your head on his shoulder. “Shoyo, whose house are we going to?”

Hinata started stepping in the direction of his house, “Can we go to mine, please!”

“You already started walking, idiot.” You closed your eyes and relaxed as the rain fell over you while Hinata was jogging.


	5. Hinata Being Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot line: Basically Kuroo and Kenma come to visit over winter break and Hinata gets jealous because Kuroo seems like he’s flirting with you (WHICH HE ISN’T BUT YEAH)
> 
> Also this one is my favorite of the shorts I wrote haha ;)

Kuroo and Kenma were coming down to visit you from Nekoma, because it was now winter break. Your Mom said they could stay in your room if you wanted, but you also knew that since you had a boyfriend you should be a bit considerate of his feelings so you decided they should sleep in the guest room. You got a text from Kenma the afternoon they were supposed to arrive that said 'We're on our way.'

You grinned after you opened your phone. Hinata looked at you curiously, “Did Kuroo or Kenma text?”

“They said they’re on their way.” You giggled excitedly and Hinata smiled. 

“We’re gonna tell them that we’re together, right?” He asks.

“Duh,” you respond.

Hinata grins, “Yay!”

You hit play on the remote and continue watching anime with Hinata. You guys had been hanging out at Hinata’s house every single day of break. 

Around 5 or 6 o’clock, Kuroo and Kenma called and said that they were at your house. “Hey Hinata,” he had his head in your lap while he was sleeping. You didn’t want to wake him up, because it was so comfortable, but you knew you had to. “Sho, wake up.”

Hinata yawns and sits up, “Yeah?”

“They’re at my house, we gotta go.” You and Hinata walk towards your house, with your hands intertwined.

You see Kuroo and Kenma sitting on your couch and immediately rush to give them a hug. “Missed me, didn’t you?” Kuroo smirks.

“Shut up,” you laugh.

Kenma looks up from his game and sees Hinata walk inside after you, “Shoyo is here?”

“HI KENMA!” He grins.

“You're close with Hinata now?” Kuroo asks.

“We’re actually dating,”

Kuroo looks shocked, “Wow, you actually got a boyfriend. You’re kinda hot, so I guess I can see it. You know love is induced through dopamine in the-”

“Stop with the nerd talk,” you groan. “Also I am definitely hot.”

Hinata is talking with Kenma while you and Kuroo banter as usual. Everything was going smoothly until Kuroo kissed your cheek as a joke.

You glare at him, “Kuroo you can’t do that anymore, I’m dating Shoyo.” You turned around to look at Hinata, and of course with your luck, he was watching you and Kuroo and saw what happened. Hinata looked annoyed but didn’t say anything about it.

A couple hours later when you thought Hinata was over it, you told Kuroo and Kenma that you were gonna watch a movie with him before he had to go home. You went upstairs to your room with Hinata and started turning on the computer to watch it. You realized Hinata wasn’t talking much, “Sho?” you ask. He seemed frustrated. “Are you still on what happened earlier? It’s a habit of Kuroo’s.”

Hinata didn’t respond to your question and instead said, “Let’s kiss.”

“Okay?” you say, confused. “Can you answer my question th-”

Before you could finish your sentence Hinata put one of his hands on the nape of your neck and kissed you roughly. You accidentally fell back and Hinata ended up straddling you on your bed, “Sorry about this.” He moved his mouth to your ear and started nibbling on it.

You felt Hinata’s tongue enter your ear. “H-Hinata? Are you okay?” You asked flustered. He moved his tongue around in circles in your ear, and you couldn’t stay still.  
“Kuroo can kiss you on the cheek all he wants, but I can do this ‘cause I’m your boyfriend, so it doesn’t matter, right?” Hinata quietly says. 

“Y-Yeah? I . . . It t-tickles though.” You stutter.

“I like seeing you like this,” Hinata grinned and put one of his hands on your cheek as he passionately made out with you. You were running out of air, but you didn’t want to stop kissing. When Hinata took his lips off your mouth he said, “You’re breathing really hard, are you tired?”

“N-No, I want to kiss you more,” you turn your head away from Hinata. “I don’t have your stamina though, so I can’t.”

“That’s okay (F/N)! You shouldn’t push yourself!”

“I know,” you didn’t know what had just happened. Did Hinata just take control? Because of what Kuroo did? Weird. “That was fun,” you mumbled.

“Mhm! I like kissing too!” Hinata grinned.

“Not what I meant,” you chuckled. “You should do that more often.”

“Do what more often?” He asked, innocently.

“How can you… ugh, nevermind.” you sighed. 

“Are we gonna find a movie to watch now?” Hinata looked giddy, “I heard that Studio Ghibli makes really good . . .” Hinata went on a rant about movies that you should watch. You couldn’t stop thinking about what he just did. You kept falling more and more in love with him.


End file.
